Search for my dear sister
by Determinated
Summary: After Len confessed his love to his beloved twin sister, Rin, she went out to go think about the situation, but then a terrible earthquake occurred. Len, being a survivor, went out to find his sister and other survivors (Twincest, not very good at summaries) Hiatus.
1. My life is unfair

_**A/N: Hello people of the internet :D! Okay, well I'm planning on making this story pretty long. I had it already written down on notebook paper from a while ago and I decided that I'd put it on fanfiction. I've changed a lot of things on it and I like it and I hope you will too~!**_

_**Also, I don't know when I'll be updating my other story I don't think I like it very much and I'll be too busy with this story to update that one /shot.**_

_**I might have a few grammar and/or spelling mistakes in this story so please go easy on me :/**_

_**Well anyway, Enjoy! :D**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own vocaloid**_

* * *

Len Kagamine was sitting down in class fiddling around with his pencil. He wasn't paying attention, but neither was anyone else. It was the heat that had everyone tired and exhausted, even the teacher didn't even seem to focused on what she was teaching.

Len was ready to go home. It was only a few more minutes before the bell would ring and summer vacation would finally start. Len was pretty happy about this, he wouldn't have to worry about waking up everyday at 6:00am, coming home with homework everyday, and he wouldn't have to worry about the boys who would pick on him because of his shotaness. They'd always bully him about him not being 'manly enough' or he was 'feminine looking'. He'd be able to relax all day and spend time with Rin, his beloved twin sister.

_"Rin..."_ Len thought to himself while smiling.

Rin had always brought happiness to Len even on the worse days. Every time he'd get picked on, Rin would stand up for him. She cared more about Len than their parents and they had always been really close. Len's parents never really liked him, they had expected two girls and they were disappointed when they found Len would be a boy.

His parents despised him. They only provided the food, clothes, and shelter for him and that was about it. He never even heard his parents tell him that they loved him and it broke Len's heart. Len knew that if his parents could then they'd leave him all alone, but they can't because they know how bad it would make them look and Len was just a disgrace to the family because of this.

Rin felt sorry for her twin brother. Unlike her parents, Rin would always be the one to whisper _"I love_ you Len..." Everyday. She would be the one to spend lots of time with Len and shower him with her love. That's why her and Len were so close. She knew that Len despised the world because of the way he was treated and she was always there for him no matter what.  
Len sighed to himself, if it weren't for Rin, he'd probably already had been commit suicide from the bullying and the way his parents treated him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell ring. Len smiled and quickly packed up his stuff.

_He couldn't wait to see her._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it was short D:. This chapter was to get people to know about Len's life and his Brother/Sister relationship with Rin! Hmm I dunno If I'm going to make this twincest, I still haven't decided yet. Please review :D, reviews make me happy and make me update faster. The next chapter will have more stuff in it and it'll be longer~ It's when the story will get interesting :D anyway, I hope you like it! Until we meet again in the next chapter my fellow viewers!_**


	2. Confession

_**A/N: Hey guise the amazing Mya is back with this new amazing chapter~ Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows :D. It makes me happy to know you're enjoying my work so far~**_

_**And I am so friggin sorry for not being able to update any sooner. I got busy with school and parents and stuff. -.-.**_

_**Well at least the new chapter is here :D~ This chapter will start from Rin's POV and it will reveal more things about Len and other stuff :3. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid but Len will soon be all mine. /Is beaten down by rabid fangirls**_

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

I was so happy when the bell finally rang. It was so hot, and the windows being open only let in more heat into the classroom. I gathered my things and gave my teacher a smile and a little wave before I headed out of the classroom.

School was finally over and I would be able to relax and not have to worry about stupid school work for three months. The thing that makes me most happy is being able to spend more time with Len. I promised him that I would. He seemed pretty enthused about it which made me happier. Seeing Len happy made me happy.

It made me happy because Len's life was so unfair because of our parents and the bastards at school, and seeing Len happy for once was better than seeing him sad like most of the time.

I hate my parents. I hate them because of the way they treat Len, all because of his GENDER. They were expecting two girls, but they got a BOY and girl instead. Because of this, they treated Len like crap. They'd accuse him of things he didn't do, they yelled at him for the smallest things in the world, and there would even be times where they would hit him for no reason at all.

It made me angry and it made me feel bad for Len. It was so unfair that they treated me like a princess and treated Len like trash. All Len wanted was their love, but he got the opposite, hate. Len even went as far to cross dressing to make our parents happy with him. But they just ended up yelling things at him like 'You're disgusting' and 'Get out of my face.'

It pissed me off so much, how they knew Len was trying his very best to get them to love him and they would just continue to treat him like shit.

The biggest thing that confuses me, is why dad is pissed off about having a son instead of another daughter. I thought that he would like a son to follow in his footsteps and take care of the family when he wasn't at home, but boy was I wrong.

Another thing that pisses me off is the boys that always bother Len. They constantly mess with him about the stupidest shit in the world and that makes me even more angry. They bother Len because of his fucking appearance, and there wasn't even anything wrong with it.

Len was a really attractive boy, there were lots of girls always asking to be his girlfriend, but he'd always turn them down. He even turned down Miku Hatsune, one of the most talented, smart, and beautiful girls in school.

Len rejected girls so much that they just gave up on him, and he was always usually quiet so everyone thought he was a weird boy.

But Len isn't weird, no one understands what he goes through. He doesn't bother to make friends or talk to anyone because of what he goes through.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into one of the bastards who bothered Len, Kaito. I gave him a death glare and tried to walk past him, but he smirked and pinned me against the wall

"What the hell Kaito? Let go of me!" I shouted at the blue haired idiot

He just kept smirking and whispered something into my ear that I couldn't make out.

I scoffed and pushed him off of me and ran away. He was one of the idiots that I hated the most. Then he had the nerve to touch me?! The freak. I sighed to myself and walked a little quicker, Len would worry about me if I didn't meet up with him soon.

_**Len's POV**_

I waited patiently for Rin in front of the school, I'm sure she'll be out here soon. I looked at the people walking past me as I waited for Rin. They looked relieved and happy that school was finally over. I tried to fan myself with a few papers that I had in my hand because it was so hot. _'Dammit, where's Rin?' _I thought to myself, then I saw her running towards me. She stopped in front of me and started panting from running,

"Sorry...for...keeping you...waiting" She said in between pants.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry about it, lets get going. Mmk?" She returned my smile then nodded, and we started our walk to home. We didn't live far from the school, so it really wouldn't be much of a long walk. We walked in silence for a while until Rin started to speak,

"So Len, are you happy that we're finally on summer break?" She looked at me with a pretty smile on her face.

"You bet! Especially since I can spend more time with you." I replied back to her still walking.

She laughed and kept smiling, she was so beautiful, and her laugh was also...

I've been keeping it a secret for a while, but I love Rin. I love her more than a brother should, and I knew it was wrong. I was afraid to tell Rin because I thought that maybe she would hate me like our parents do, and Rin is the only person I have. I love Rin so much, she's always been there for me and we've been so close that I started to develop feelings for her. I know that Rin doesn't feel the same way about me and she only loves me like a sister should, so I just kept it secret.

We finally arrived at our house and Rin opened the door with her house key and walked inside. I followed after her,taking off my shoes and setting my book bag by the door and my papers I had been holding on the table in the living room. Our parents wouldn't be home till' about 11pm and I was happy because I'd get to spend a little bit more time with Rin without worrying about getting yelled at. I was happy to be home because we had air conditioning, and it cooled me down immediately.

Rin also took of her shoes and set her things down, then went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Len, would you like a banana or something? I don't feel like cooking today." She called out to me from the kitchen.

"Sure, I don't mind" I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and started to flick through the channels on the Tv. Rin walked back into the living room, tossing a banana into my lap and starting to peel an orange for herself. She sat next to me on the couch and started to eat her orange, after she had got done peeling it.

I continued to flick through channels and eat my banana and Rin watched me. I think she got annoyed after a while, because then she tried to snatch the remote away from me, but I dodged her.

"Len! C'mon, give me the remote!" She whined like a child and made puppy dog eyes. I had to try and stop myself from blushing, because she looked so cute and it was hard to resist her when she had that look on her face.

"N-no I had it first." I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and scooted over so she wouldn't try and grab the remote again.

"Alright Len, you asked for it." She jumped onto me, making us both fall on the floor. I groaned in pain a little because I had hit my head onto the floor. I looked up and saw Rin on top of me, and I blushed. Our faces were a few inches apart, Rin also noticed this and blushed.

I stared into her eyes, making the blush on her face become redder.

"L-Len, you okay?"

"Rin..." I closed my eyes and started moving closer to her face. Closer...closer, then I felt our lips touch.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliff hanger! I finally got this chapter up! It took like 6 days, but it felt like 6 years -.-. Stupid school. Anyways, sorry if I made any Grammar/Spelling mistakes D:. I kinda rushed through this chapter. Please review, i'll try and update as soon as I can! See you guys in the next chapter. :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys :D. I didn't have school today and I won't have school tomorrow ^.^, so I'll be updating more . This chapter will be a little short .._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid_**

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

I didn't move. I sat there motionless and shocked. Len...He was kissing me..! I'm so shocked right now and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should kiss back..or pull away, but before I could react, Len pulled away. His face was dark red, and I knew mine was too. I slowly got up off of him and replayed what just happened in my head. Len...kissing me. His twin sister... I knew it was very wrong, and I stared at Len or a minute and noticed the guilty look on his face. He stared down at the floor ignoring my gaze and we stayed like that for about two minutes until he started to speak.

"R-R-Rin please...Please don't hate me.. I-i'm so sorry..I just...I just.." He stopped speaking for a second then he looked up at me. He had tears in his eyes and this just made me feel really bad.

"Rin...I..I love you, more than a brother should..I know it's wrong..I know! But..I just can't control these feelings I have for you...Rin..I'm so sorry..Please, please don't hate me..! I love you so much, and you're all that I have..!" He was crying uncontrollably now. As for me, I stood there staring at him, I was completely shocked and I was angry at myself for thing I said next

"I..I need to think about this Len." I quickly grabbed my cellphone off the table and ran out of the house. I kept running and running, not looking back.

_It hurt too much._

* * *

**_Len's Pov_**

I fell down to the floor on my knees, burying my face into my hands and crying. I didn't stop..I couldn't. Rin would probably hates me so much now. She probably thinks I'm a dirty, sick person. These thoughts made me cry harder. Rin was the only person I had. Why did I have to fall for Rin? My own twin sister...Then I just had to kiss her and confess. Now she probably never wants to even look at me again.

After I couldn't cry anymore, I got up and sat down on the couch sniffing, still thinking about what just happened. About half an hour had passed since Rin had left the house, and I began to worry about her. I sighed and tried not to worry so much. Rin would be back soon...She was probably just angry at me about what had happened. When she gets back, maybe I'll just apologize and ask her if she can just forget about the situation, then everything would go back to normal

_Yeah, I wish._

* * *

**_Rin's POV_**

I walked around the park me and Len used to play and when we were younger, It brought back many memories. It was beginning to become dark, and I'm sure Len was starting to worry about me. I was still kind of shocked about what happened, and I was still trying to think of what to say to Len when I got back. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings, then I thought back to something he said when he was confessing,

_'Please, please don't hate me..! I love you so much, and you're all that I have..!'_

_'You're all that I have..!'_

_'I love you so much'_

_'But..I just can't control these feelings I have for you'_

I sighed and sat down on the park bench, I slowly looked up at the sun that began to set. I started to think about some things that I promised Len

_'Len, I promise, no matter what, I'll always love you..!' Nine year old Rin said to her twin brother, smiling._

_'Len..Please don't be sad..I'd do anything to make you happy..!' 13 year old Rin said._

_'I'd do anything to make you happy..!' _Rin replayed the thought in her mind. _'But how can I make Len happy when he loves me in the wrong way?! I can't force myself to love him that way..Plus, it's wrong.' _I thought to myself, then I felt the ground begin to shake.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter :3. I hope you liked it! Next update will probably be coming tomorrow or Friday. I don't know yet.. Anyways, please review~!**

**And yeah, sorry it was so short v.v.**


	4. I'm sorry,Rin

_**Len POV**_

It had been almost an hour now since Rin had been gone, it was beginning to become dark, and this made me worry more for my beautiful twin sister. She must be really mad at me about what happened... I mean, I don't blame her. She probably wants to stay as far away from me as she can. I had went upstairs to my room after waiting for Rin a little while longer. I'm sure she'll be home soon, I'm still sad, angry, and disgusted with myself, but I cried so much I can't anymore.

I lay in my bed, hands behind my head staring up at the ceiling. I wish Rin would come back..In fact, I wish I hadn't kissed her or even confessed. It's wrong to love your sister in that way. The situation was really eating me up, I HAD to get my mind off Rin some how. But another 15 minutes had passed, and Rin still had not returned. I frowned, turning in my bed. Maybe I should just go to sleep, and when I wake up, it'll be morning and Rin will be back. I don't care how angry or disgusted she is with me, as long as she's back here safe. I wanted to get up and find her myself, but I knew by time I would find Rin, It'd be too dark. I sighed and rolled over, turning off the lamp on the dresser beside me. I stared into the darkness, slowly closing my eyes...Rin will be back soon, I just need to try and stop worrying. I almost drifted off into a peaceful sleep, until I felt my bed shake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait. WHAT?!

I quickly sat up in my bed. I thought I was going crazy because of the whole Rin thing, but then I felt my bed shake again, I knew what this was... An earthquake. I heard things start to fall and I started to panic. I quickly stood up out of my bed, but I fell down because the floor was shaking and I couldn't keep my balance. I felt something fall on my leg and it was heavy so it hurt pretty badly. I couldn't see what it was because it was dark. "Shit." I swore out loud and started to move my hand towards my leg. I stopped when I felt something collide into my back. I winced and moved my hand to my back. "Ah, What the hell."

I started to stand up, ignoring the pain in my leg and back and using the wall as support because the floor was shaking so rapidly. I heard more things fall as the ground continued to shake. Then I remembered...Rin. Rin, she hadn't come home yet and she was out, where it was even more dangerous. My heartbeat increased and I tried to calm myself down. Surely Rin was smart enough to try and find something strong to hide under until the shaking stopped, no, I needed to go and find her myself. I quickly got on my knees and started feeling around for the door. I felt lots of things in my way, and I cursed myself for having so much unneeded things in my room. I continued to crawl and feel around for the door until I crawled onto what felt like glass with my hand. I cried out in pain and collapsed, laying down on the floor. I could already feel the blood dripping from my hand. I tried to ignore the pain and feel around for the door again, but then I felt something extremely heavy collide with my head. I collapsed down again, my eyes feeling with tears "I-I'm sorry Rin..." I said to myself before blacking out.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys :D sorry for the late update and sorry this chapter was short. I wanted to add Rin's POV to it, but I ran out of ideas for the day -_-. I'm sorry for the late update v.v I get really busy, and this might end up being Hiatus :/. I'm going to post Rin's POV in another chapter, and I promise that I'll try to make it longer. Please review, and I hope you like it so far.~ **_

_**See you guys in the next chappy~ **_


	5. I'm sorry,Len

**Disclaimer: *Stands on the table and screams at the top of my lungs* LEN KAGAMINE IS MINE BITCHES *Is shot and beaten by many fangirls and left there to die***

**Since I am in terrible pain, Rin shall take over for me**

**Rin: Mya-Chan does not own vocaloid, and that is all.**

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

I coughed and pulled my knees to my chest. There was so much dust, and you may be wondering where I am right now. Being the 'smart' person I am, I had ran to an abandoned school near the park after I came to realization that an earthquake was shaking the ground. Right now I was huddled in a corner, and things were falling around me. Dust was flying everywhere, and there was no way I could escape because everything was falling around me. I felt hot tears fill my eyes and I let my thoughts cloud my mind.

_What is death? When I was younger, I thought it was just a black void your soul would be trapped in for all eternity. But then, mother explained to me that there were two places bad people would go and the good people would go. I didn't know which I would go, but I was scared. I was scared to die. Hearing the word death would make me flinch. I don't know what it's like, and I don't wanna find out. I don't wanna die..No, I can't die. I can't die without seeing Len one last time._

_The last I saw him, Len was in tears. He was hurt and he looked scared, scared because he thought that I would hate him. _

_'Please, please don't hate me..! I love you so much, and you're all that I have..!'_

_Those words..He said them right after he kissed me and he confessed. To me, his twin sister. The one who shared the same blood, the one who knew him all his life. But how could I hate Len? I admit, I want to be angry at him for falling in love with me, but I just couldn't. Len had just been through too much, and I just couldn't be angry at him over this. I know that it's very wrong to fall in love with your own blood related sister, Len also knew this, this is why he must think I hate him. _

_I can't hate Len. We've been through a lot together, all through our lives and Len, no matter what he did I will never ever hate him. Not even if he did something really cruel to me. The only person I hate right now is myself. For running out on Len like that and making him cry._

_Now, I'm here trapped, I know I'm going to die...I can feel it, and it's going to happen with Len thinking that I hate him..._

"Len, I love you so much.." I said out loud. I regretted it when I got some dust caught into my throat and I started to cough uncontrollably. I heard a cracking noise come from the ceiling, and the next thing I knew I saw a big chunk falling down towards me.

_'I'm sorry Len..Goodbye' _Those were my last words before everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer. Please don't hurt me D:. There's going to be more action in the next chapter, and more characters will start to come up in the later chapters. I know this chapter is kinda horrible v.v.. Excuse me if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. Don't forget to review D:!**_

_**Peace out [Insert peace sign here]**_


	6. The search begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**This chapter will begin with a flashback in third person**

* * *

_"Ouch Rin, that really hurts!"_

_"Stay still Len!"_

_13 year old Rin Kagamine sighed a sigh of annoyance, attempting a third time to get the splinter out of 13 year old Len's hand. They were sitting in the grass of a park that was not to far from where they lived._

_"You know, you really should be more careful when you're playing outside." Rin tried to get a good grip on the splinter so she could easily pull it out._

_"Hey, it's not my fault!...Ouch, hey! Can you at least be gentle?"_

_"Quiet Len, I need to concentrate." Rin gripped Len's hand tighter and after 5 more minutes of pain for Len, she finally got the splinter out._

_"There, all better!" She wiped the blood off Len's hand with a handkerchief and smiled._

_"T-Thank you Rin.." Len pulled his hand away and returned Rin's smile. Rin had on a white and pink sun dress with pink flats. She had her usual white hair clips in and instead of her bow, she had on a sun hat that had a white bow wrapped around it. The sun shone down on her face making her blue eyes appear brighter, her smile looked even prettier this way. She looked beautiful._

_Len's cheeks turned a faint pink when he realized this. "No problem Len." Rin stood up brushing her dress off and offering a hand to Len. He grabbed it and she pulled him up with ease, he was really light. Len's cheeks became a bright red from the warmness of Rin's hand. He didn't know why he felt this way and he couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful twin sister. This had been going on for weeks, every time Rin would smile or hold Len's hand, he start to have a funny feeling in his chest and he would start to blush. Just being around her would make Len have that weird feeling in his chest and make him smile or blush._

_"...Len?" Rin called her brother's name in a concerned tone. He was to busy staring at her to notice._

_"..."_

_"Len!" Len jumped a little from Rin's voice becoming louder and the blush on his cheeks became brighter._

_"Len, are you sick? You seem to keep on spacing out and your face is red." She pointed out._

_"N-No! I'm f-fine, really..No need to worry."_

_Rin sighed and grabbed Len's other hand and looked into his eyes, "Len, you know if there's something wrong or you need anything, just tell me okay? I don't want anything bad happening to you, and I want you to be happy because I love you and I care about you...Alright Len?"_

_Len blinked before he embraced Rin tightly burying his head into her shoulder and immediately began to sob._

_"L-Len?!...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just worried! Len..__Please don't be sad..I'd do anything to make you happy..!" Rin felt confused and angry with herself for making her brother cry._  


___Len_ stopped___ crying and chuckled before looking back up at his sister. He wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand and smiled._

___"No Rin, I-I'm not sad...I'm just really happy that I have someone like you..You're probably the only one in this whole entire world who cares about me, and I'm extremely happy about it. So Rin, they're not tears of sadness..They're tears of joy."_

___He hugged his sister and whispered in her ear "Thank you so much, Rin."_

___Rin smiled and hugged him back "You're very welcome Len.."_

___They stayed like that for a while, and It wasn't until then that Len realized...He was in love with Rin, his twin sister._

* * *

_**Len's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, blinking a couple of times to get adjusted to the light. I slowly started to sit up but I fell right back down when I felt a sharp pain in my head, back and hand. I cursed to myself remembering the events that took place last night. Then I remember how Rin hadn't come home before the earthquake started. I felt my hands start to tremble. Was Rin okay? Did she find somewhere safe to stay until the shaking stopped?

Tears started to cloud my vision, I tried to blink them away but they kept coming and after a while I broke down into a crying mess. I want Rin to be okay, I want everything to go back to normal and I wish none of this never happened. Was Rin still...Alive? I tried to shake the thought away, of course she was still alive. Rin would be smart enough to stay safe until the earthquake was over, I just need to stop panicking and look for her..She shouldn't be far, right?

I slowly stood up trying to ignore the pain in my back, head and hand. Looking around, I saw that my room was pretty messy, there were things all over the floor blocking my way out and I realized that the extremely heavy thing that hit me in my head last night was the dresser. I sighed and began moving things out of my way, making my way over to the door. My room was pretty damaged and I could just imagine what the rest of the house looked like and even outside where I'm sure lots more damage is. After I got through the mess in my room, I opened the door looking around in the hallway. There wasn't much damage done except the ceiling looked kind of cracked. I tried to avoid looking at Rin's room since her room was right across from mine. I didn't want to go in there because I knew I'd just lay in her bed inhaling her scent and then begin cry until I couldn't anymore. And that would hold me back from looking for my dear Rin. I had to be strong, I'm sure Rin is waiting for me.

I began to start walking down the stairs when I recognized the pain in my hand become worse. I winced and looked down at it, realizing I had been losing a lot of blood. I remembered the glass that I fell on with my hand. Oh just great. I sighed and ripped a little piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around my hand to cover the wound. _'This will just have to do until I get back...'_ I thought to myself and rubbed the extra blood away on my shorts. I came to recognition that I only had on an orange shirt and blue shorts. I didn't have on any shoes and I didn't feel like going back upstairs to grab some. Besides, it would be a waste of time and I really wanted to find Rin.

Then I remembered, me and Rin had left our shoes at the door yesterday. I decided I'd just wear those and be on my way. I started to make my way to the front door trying to ignore the destruction all around me. Glass was all over the floor and there were even bits of the ceiling that had fallen. I had to watch where I was walking since I was barefoot, and I really didn't want to get another injury. Surprisingly, the front door wasn't blocked either. '_It really must have been a bad earthquake to cause this much damage...Rin please be safe..I'll find you I promise'._ I grabbed my shoes headed out.

* * *

I walked through the streets of the town taking in all of the damage that had been done. There were cars crashed into each other, buildings that had literally fallen apart, and even some parts of the street were cracked open. There was plenty more destruction done and it scared me. I really hope my Rin is alright. I jumped over a ditch and walked over to a black car crashed into a tree. It looked familiar...Kind of like..My parents...? My eyes widened and I quickly ran over to it.

I couldn't see anything because the windows were closed and they seemed foggy. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked around on the ground to find something to break the windows open with, and I found a large rock nearby. I walked over to it grabbing it with two hands, because it was heavy and hit the window with it hard. The glass immediately broke and I dropped the rock, almost dropping it onto my foot from what I saw.

My parents... They were bloody and...Not breathing and they had looks on their faces that looked like they were scared. I closed my eyes trying my hardest not to look at the gruesome image in front of me. I felt tears escape my eyes, then I began to sob. I fell down onto my knees crying and not caring whoever saw. My parents...They hated me, but I've always loved them. I've always wanted them to love me back but they never did, but even so I still loved them. I've never hated them, not even because of the way they treated me. And now they were dead..I sobbed harder and cried and cried. I cried for my parents and Rin's safety.

_She's the only person I have left anyway.._

* * *

**_A/N: So do you like it :D?! I hope you do.. I think I did a good job on this chapter. You should listen to "Dear you" from Higurashi, it really fits the mood of this chapter xD. Anyways, please review._**


End file.
